A Flaming Aura
by redderton
Summary: Bowser doesn't want to admit his feelings for Lucario, And Lucario wants to do the opposite. Yaoi Meaning M/M Some violence and lots of fluff. One-Shot


_In an attempt to break away from Rival or Enemy for a while I decided to aim for a one-shot based around a pairing that I realised how cute it could be. So look forward to this Bowser/Lucario Brawl ship._

_Disclamer: I own none of the characters are owned by me. They all belong to their respective companies and people._

_I sincerely hope you all enjoy the story I weaved for this pairing, I enjoyed it as well. I planned to have sexual themes but decided against it to make a fluffier plot. There is some violence and cursing though, so that M rating is still there. If this does as well as I hope it does I could work on a longer sequel in response to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and give this a positive review. - Redderton_

A Flaming Aura

~A Bowser/Lucario One-Shot~

It almost drove Bowser up the wall when he thought about the first day he entered the Brawl universe. It had only been a few weeks but Bowser couldn't stop thinking about the blue jackal that came in from the pokemon universe. Bowser was comfortable here, he could relax and have fun while getting into the occasional fight, but he suddenly couldn't relax on the warm beaches anymore without seeing Lucario. Nor could he relax in one of the mansion rooms without Lucario seeming to be there whether he is actually there or he is in Bowser's head didn't matter. He began to relax in places that weren't really relaxing, he sat near the waterfall for a few days until Lucario seemed to show up whenever he went to relax. No matter where he went, Lucario followed him.

Lucario on the other hand began to grow weary of the game of trying to find Bowser. He'd find out where he was only to find out that Bowser wouldn't show up. Lucario was never as unsure of his feelings towards this strange shelled beast, but he vowed to meet face to face to confront these feelings. At first he began to enjoy the locations that Bowser relaxed in. He loved the warm sand when he laid down on the beach. So much that he actually fell asleep and was awoken by a strange blue falcon who immediately helped him up and began to talk with him. Falco seemed like a nice guy to talk to, he suggested letting Bowser be alone, but Lucario shook his head and simply decided to follow the koopa more. But little did he know that a certain man was hiding in the foliage spying in on their conversation as he chuckled to himself of his new revelation.

"What the heck is going on with him?" Bowser grumbled as he talked to the people sitting in the room with him. Fox McCloud, Link, and Zelda. "Have you ever thought he might feel the same about you?" Zelda said curiously "after all, he would be smart enough to confront his feelings instead of running away from them." Bowser just shook off the advice and the insult "Two things, One how could anyone love something like me? I'm just a mutated turtle! Two, why should I talk to him? I don't want to start something I can't go along with." Bowser said with a sad tone of voice "I might be an ice cold koopa king in my old world, but I've started new and the last thing I want to do is start a relationship that I can't be present for. You know?" He said looking at the others who nodded until Fox spoke up "You never know. If you just care about him maybe it will work out." "He could be type who just wants you to be yourself" Zelda interrupted "Or maybe he just wants you to care about him". The conversation seemed to stop there suddenly. Bowser coughed awkwardly "S-so... Should I talk to him or not?" he asked. Almost as if on cue all of the others said "Yes!" much to his surprise. Bowser sighed and slumped into his chair "I guess I could, but how could I find him?" Bowser asked until Snake burst into the room "Hey! Ganon, and a whole bunch of the other residents are ganging up on this one guy by the waterfall!" this caused some rise from them before Zelda spoke up "Who is it and why?" Snake just shook his head "I don't know who it is... but all I heard is that their beating him up because he has feelings" he said as he walked to the group before turning to Bowser "for you" he finished causing a small gasp to come from the room. If silence could kill, everyone would have been beyond dead from the lack of sound in the room. Bowser couldn't help himself, he got up and burst out the door and began running as fast as he could like he had been doing ever since Lucario joined, but this time he'll be the one to find him.

Lucario never saw it coming, he was sitting near the waterfall enjoying the sound of the cool water striking the rocks at high speeds, occasionally a splash of water would strike his body causing him to shiver and relax until he heard some rustling in the nearby foliage. At first it was just Ganon, but then more brawlers started to walk out and even an older resident who didn't fight anymore, DK, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., even Pit and Mewtwo all gathered in an arc to trap Lucario. "Wh-what are you all doing?" Lucario asked as he rose to his feet before he felt a strike to his chest knock him down "Shut the fuck up" Ganon said "I overheard your little conversation with Falco the other day" he then picked the pokemon up by the neck "This world doesn't need any fags like you" Ganon said with a growl before he threw the poor pokemon right into the mountainside. Lucario looked up at Pit hoping an angel would help him, but instead all he felt was a strike to the head from that very angel causing a hint of surprise from the pokemon "You can't fight with feelings, and especially not with feelings like that" Pit said before Lucario felt another blow to the head before each person got their chance to strike Lucario each strike causing a loud cry to be heard out through the trees nearby until it got to Mewtwo "So you're supposed to be my replacement?" the other pokemon said before he grabbed Lucario and pinned him to the wall "how worthless" he said before Lucario began to feel an invisible force clamping down on his throat causing it to cut off his air supply as he began to choke and let out soft cries before Mewtwo stopped just in time before he did it again. Warm tears began to fall from Lucario's eyes, striking the rocks like a waterfall of its own. The choking stopped, but then the beatings continued until blood began to stain the ground, not even the splashing of the waterfall could clean it away as he began to slip from consciousness.

Bowser couldn't believe it. He was watching the guy he had been avoiding getting beaten because of his feelings. He couldn't help himself, but he knew he didn't stand a chance on his own, but then he heard the ruffle of foliage behind him and turned to see Fox, Link and Zelda, but also Mario, Peach, and Falco too. "Don't worry, we'll help you" Peach said as she smiled at Bowser. Bowser didn't know what to say, but he sure as hell knew what to do as he walked out "Hey!" he shouted at the group "What do you think you're doing?" Ganon smiled and turned around and laughed "Hey Bowser, we're just beating down this guy because guess what? He actually has feelings for you!" Ganon said with a laugh. "I know that" Bowser said as the others behind him began to walk out of the foliage "and in fact, I also have feelings for him" Bowser couldn't believe how right it felt to say that. Ganon couldn't believe what he just heard, but he smiled before he walked over and grabbed Lucario "Hey fag!" he said as he lifted the pokemon up by the back of his neck and held him up to show Bowser the crying and bloody Lucario "say 'Hi' to your little boyfriend Bowser!" Ganon laughed before throwing Lucario to the ground and running up to Bowser and ready to throw a punch before Bowser launched a punch right at Ganon's head and knocked him back before he tried to run and save Lucario, but was stopped by the other fighters. Ganon chuckled and stood up "How precious! You want to help him? You have to take us all on!" he said confident in the fact Bowser was outnumbered, but then he felt a strike to the head before he turned around and found Falco standing there in a fighting stance. Ganon saw the team Bowser had assembled and smiled "Smart fag, you got a little team of followers to help you save your little faggy boy" Ganon said before he struck Falco in return "then let's fight!"

As if like that the whole clearing began to house a small war, both sides fighting as best as they can. Falco fighting Ganon as they spoke "Thanks for having that heart to heart with the fag, made it easier to find him" Ganon laughed before they kept brawling. Clearly Bowser's team had the advantage with having more fighters on their side, but Bowser quickly ran to Lucario while the others were distracted. "L-Lucario?" Bowser said as he picked up the weak pokemon and brought him quickly to the other side of the fight. Peach ran to help him but gasped at the sight of Lucario "You need to rush him back to the mansion and get him some medical help!" Bowser nodded before Ganon shook his head and whistled.

The battle took a turn for the worst when Wario, King Dedede, Wolf and even Crazy hand came into Ganon's side. Bowser shook his head "You guys need help now!" Bowser said as he stood up but Peach kept trying to pull him down "We have it covered! Don't worry" she said knowing that it wasn't true, at least not until snake walked in and smiled "Need some help" he said before Peach frowned "What does it look like?" She yelled "We're outnumbered and we have Lucario here in need of medical attention." Peach was right. Lucario was having trouble breathing and was losing blood too. "Did someone say medical attention?" said a voice in the foliage before a figure walked out, smiled and walked up to Bowser "I'm going to need your help you two" he said pointing at Peach and Bowser as he put down his things and motioned them over "But, the others are outnumbered" Peach said before Snake whistled. It was as if a whole house war had begun, the rest of the house flooded out of the trees to join Bowser's side "If it's an army you need, then let me handle it." Snake said and motioned the others to take Lucario to the medic.

Dr. Mario showed the most amazing concentration even with all the fighting. Turns out the help he needed was with treating the fallen members and getting them back into the fight, but it worked. Dr. Mario sighed as he kept working on one patient "such a stupid reason to nearly kill someone" he said before he kept bandaging and suturing Lucario's wounds "I can't do much to save him here" he said before motioning Bowser to him "Help me get him to the medical ward" he said.

The day turned to night and night to day before Snake walked into the ward and told of his side's victory much to Bowser's relief. He was sitting next to Lucario's bed and was given the chance to stay beyond the normal visiting hours. "He hasn't moved an inch since yesterday. The doctor said if he hadn't gotten there sooner, he would have a small chance of not making it." Bowser said before he slammed his fist into the wall "It's because I was a fucking idiot and didn't admit my feelings!" he said "I-If I had, maybe he wouldn't be like this" Bowser looked at Lucario "I just want to protect him now. He means too much to me" and for the first time that he could remember, Bowser broke down and cried, warm tears landing in his lap as he thought about what it would have been like if he had admitted his feelings and not have run away from Lucario all the time. The only sounds in the room were Bowser's sobbing, until a soft grunt was heard. Lucario opened his eyes and looked around "Wh-where... am I?" he said softly. To Bowser, Lucario's voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard before he ran to Lucario's bedside "L-Lucario! I'm so sorry!" He said "I-If I hadn't been so stupid and admitted my feelings for you maybe you wouldn't be like this" he said as he sobbed. Lucario couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bowser had feelings for him? Just like how he had feelings for Bowser in return? Lucario couldn't help but cry as well, if he could move he would have hugged the koopa.

The two spent the next week talking to each other and learning about the other. They both admitted to how they felt and agreed to be together once Lucario was let out. Another week passes before Lucario is allowed to leave the hospital. He couldn't do much like run or fight, but what he could do he did with Bowser by his side. The two seemed to be inseparable ever since the incident, they would relax at the beach together, sit and relax with the other residents together, they rarely were seen separately. Every night they would walk into their new shared room before Bowser picked up Lucario bridal style and laid him on the bed before he crawled into the other side and smiled before he pulled his new boyfriend close and held him there. Lucario wrapped his arms around Bowser and smiled, the koopa seemed to have a natural warmth to him that calmed him and gave him a sense of security. The two would fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up in their arms, eager to spend another day together.

_The End _

_I certainly hope you enjoyed all this. Please Review and if you like you could ask for a sequel. I'd be glad to write something for you lovely people! :3_


End file.
